Varrock Museum
The Varrock Museum is a Pay-to-play - miniquest as well as a main building in Varrock located north of the Varrock east bank. Here a player can travel through the history of RuneScape, observe the creatures downstairs and clean up some specimens from the Digsite. By doing these things, players may earn up to 153 kudos. *28 kudos - basement - Natural History quiz *50 kudos - ground floor - clean digsite specimens *75 kudos - 2nd-3rd floors - quest stories Free-to-play players can only view the ground floor exhibits, they cannot go into the digsite area nor the downstairs area nor the upstairs areas. Information clerk The Information Clerk is located in the north-west corner of the ground floor. She has information about the 3 sections of the museum. A map is available of the exhibits. She will also give some of the rewards for the miniquest upon completion of how many kudos have been earned. Basement (Natural History section) The basement is the Natural history section. Here are various creatures on display, and when you push the button the creature comes to life. All the creatures include a Red dragon, Tortoise, Desert lizard, Skeletal Wyvern, Kalphite Queen, Terrorbird, Snail, two Sea slugs, Snake, Penguin, Camel, Leech, Giant Mole and a Monkey. Speak to a nearby Natural historian who will give a lecture about each creature. These lectures are the basis for the quiz which follows. Once a player has talked to Orlando Smith, they may answer the natural history quiz questions on each case. after getting three right on one case, that case is done, and the player is granted 2 kudos. When a player has answered the wrong answer the previous answers won't be reset. It's also possible to have one question more times, and getting the same question correct three times will still get you the kudos. Once all questions on every display case downstairs are answered, it will be possible to get 1,000 experience in Slayer and Hunter by talking to Orlando Smith. Completing the Natural History Section will give a total of 28 kudos. However, there is a glitch at which Orlando tells you that 'its all done' when you have only gained 26 kudos. Player must first talk to Orlando, otherwise a message appears when selecting Study Plaque: "This looks like some sort of quiz. I wonder if I can take part..." Ground floor The ground floor is the main floor of the museum. The ground floor is dedicated to artefacts from the Digsite. Specimen cleaning The south end of the ground floor is partitioned off for the processing of incoming samples from the Digsite. A player can earn Kudos in this section by helping the archaeology staff clean off incoming samples. Requirements Players wishing to participate must have completed the Digsite Quest. Additionally, the player must be wearing leather boots and leather gloves and must also be holding a trowel, rock pick and specimen brush. All of these items are available from the tool rack on the south wall of the museum. Participation Start by taking an uncleaned find from the Dig Site specimen rocks pile. Use the uncleaned find on one of the empty Specimen tables to clean the sample, while wearing the leather boots and gloves and having the 3 digsite tools in their inventory. Once a player finds something interesting, they may show it to one of the four archaeologists in the room, who will then tell them what case to put the object in. Putting a sample in the correct case results in a reward of 10 Kudos. Completion of the digsite participation section (5 possible finds) yields 50 kudos in total. The display case numbers are not in order. This is a map of case numbers with the top of map being North. Possible useless items: *Broken arrow *Broken glass *Bones * Iron dagger * Uncut jade * Coins x1-50 Some samples are not of interest to the archaeologists. These samples must be disposed of in one of the storage crates found in the south-east corner of the area. Disposing of a sample will give a player a random reward from the storage crate, usually of very small worth. Possible disposable samples: *Ancient arrowheads *Jewellery *Vase Any duplicates of the kudo-awarding specimens may also be disposed of in a storage crate. Possible random items from crate: *Antique Lamp (500 xp) * Coins x1-60 *Pot *Bowl *Tin ore *Copper ore *Iron ore *Coal *Mithril Ore *Iron dagger *Wooden stock *Bronze limbs *Uncut opal *Uncut Jade *Iron knife x1 *Iron arrowtips x4-38 *Iron dart x4-50 * Iron bolts x1-10 *Big Bones * Bones A special specimen is the Clean necklace, which appears as a Ruby necklace. Instead of recommending the player to place a Clean necklace in a display case, the archaeologist will teach the player how to enchant a Ruby necklace into a Digsite pendant, however you would lose the necklace after being taught how to enchant it. Second floor There are many display cases on this level. If you talk one of the museum staff here, and tell them about your quests, they will reward you with kudos and antique lamps, which give 1,000 experience in any chosen skill over level 20. There's also a lamp which gives 10,000 experience in a skill above 50, which Minas hands out after reaching the maximum of 153 Kudos. The quest stories result in filling the corresponding display case in the museum. Talking to Minas at entrance of the upstairs museum section about quests gives kudos for relating stories on the following quests and/or miniquests: Free quests * Demon Slayer * Rune Mysteries * Shield of Arrav Members quests * Ghostly robes miniquest (10 kudos) * Making History * Merlin's Crystal * Observatory Quest * Priest in Peril (for case 23) * A Tail of Two Cats * Temple of Ikov * What Lies Below (requires bringing the Dagon'hai history book from the Varrock castle library) * In Aid of the Myreque After the The Golem quest, the player will have stolen the Statuette, which is why case 30 will be empty and stay empty. Minas will hand out 75 Kudos in total. This section is also a timeline, with all the exhibits in chronological order. The timeline continues even upstairs. Third floor There are more display cases here, along with an art critic. It also shows a display of a gnome glider (10), as well as a portrait of King Lathas (46). Music *Looking Back Rewards *Digsite pendant *If you speak to the Information Clerk with a certain level of kudos, you will be rewarded with a one-off chunk of experience. **51+ Kudos - 1000 experience in Mining **101+ Kudos - 2500 experience in Crafting and Mining **151+ Kudos - 4000 experience in Crafting, Hunter, Prayer, Slayer and Smithing * With 100 kudos, players will have future access to an unreleased island north of Morytania. The barge to travel there is currently being built just north of the Digsite. The workers are too busy now to talk. * 4 antique lamps which give 1,000 experience each in any chosen skill (Level must be 20 or higher). *There's also a lamp which gives 10,000 experience in a skill above 50, which Minas hands out after completing The Curse of Zaros miniquest. *Talk to Orlando Smith after completing all the Natural History case to get 1000xp in Slayer and Hunter Trivia *If you have completed The Golem quest, then the golem statue display will be stolen, this was your handiwork! As you took it during the quest. *The song 'Looking Back' Is an adaption of the song 'scape classic'. A nice treat for older players, as scape classic was the original RuneScape theme music, and this new song is named 'Looking Back'. *The Runescape knowledge base page gives the image of the lamp as yellow, while in game it is red. Old Museum Before the miniquest update the museum had a smaller inventory. The Curator is involved in The Golem and The Digsite quests. Ground floor - View and Telegrab iron full helmet, iron platebody, and iron sword. View medieval torture devices - rack, stocks. South wall - Red Dragon’s Head, Bull's Head. Various portraits and statues of Runescape heroes Second floor - Prehistoric fossil bones, Egyptian history - Sarcophagi and mummies, Throne. External links *RS Knowledge Base - Varrock Museum